(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to patching materials for chuck holes in pavements and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
No prior art is known wherein a mixture of materials including exothermic materials produces a molten slag-like liquid suitable when cooled to form a durable and bonded patch in a chuck hole.
Prior patching compositions have used mixtures of aggregate and bitumem and/or Portland cement as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,894 wherein a flammable liquid placed in the chuck hole in a bituminous pavement and ignited, heats it sufficiently to theoretically bond a bituminous material patch positioned therein.
This invention utilizes such materials as ground ceramic brick, blast furnace slag and metal producing exothermic materials including aluminum particles and iron scale to create a molten liquid in the chuck hole which rapidly cools upon the end of the reaction of the exothermic material to form a desirable bonded patch.